sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Dreams of an Absolution
"Dreams of an Absolution" es el tema de Silver en Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Es muy famosa por Internet y esta considerada una de las mejores canciones de la franquicia. Este tema es interpretado por Bentley Jones. Letra Ingles= (And every night, I lay awake) (And I find no conclusion) (And every night, it just stays the same) (In my dream of an absolution) In the nightlight, do you see what you dream? All your troubles, are they all what they seem? Look around you, then you may realize All the preachers, all with their lies. And I might know of our future But then you still control the past Only you know if you'll be together Only you know if we shall last In the night light, do you still feel your pain? For the valor, you wait, it never came. If you were able, would you go change the past, To mend a faux pas with one last chance? And I might know of our future But then you still control the past Only you know if you'll be together tonight Cause every night I will save your life And every night I will be with you Cause every night I still lay awake '' ''And I dream of an absolution Cause every night I will make it right And every night I will come to you But every night it just stays the same In my dream of an absolution In the nightlight, do you see what you dream? All your triumph, and all you'll ever be Look around you, then you may realize Happiness lies trapped in misery And who knows what of our future We can all try to change the past Only you know if you'll be together tonight Cause every night I will save your life And every night I will be with you Cause every night I still lay awake '' ''And I dream of an absolution 'Cause every night I will make it right And every night I will come to you But every night it just stays the same In my dream of an absolution (Instrumental) Cause every night I will save your life And every night I will be with you Cause every night I still lay awake And I dream of an absolution Cause every night I will make it right And every night I will come to you But every night it just stays the same In my dream of an absolution And you'll see (and you'll see) What you'll be (what you'll be) And you'll see (and you'll see) All you can be (all you can be) Oh (oh) 'Cause every night (every night) And every night (and every night) And every night (and every night) I will dream (I will dream) And you'll see (and you'll see) (yeah) That this is my dream (all you can be) And you'll see Every night (all you can) (oh) I will always dream (yeah) 'Cause every night (every night) And every night (and every night) And every night (and every night) I will dream (I will dream) Ooh, yeah, ooh, yeah, yeah... Ooh, yeah, yeah, ooh, yeah yeah |-| Español= (Y todas las noches me quedo despierto) (Y no encuentro una solución) (Y cada noche, todo sigue igual) (En mi sueño de una absolución) Bajo la luz de la noche, ¿ves lo que sueñas? Todos tus problemas ¿son todos ellos lo que parecen? Mira a tu alrededor, y tal vez puedas notar A todos los predicadores, y sus mentiras. Y yo podría saber de nuestro futuro. Pero tú aún controlas el pasado. Solo tú sabes si estaremos juntos. Solo tú sabes si vamos a durar. Bajo la luz de la noche, ¿aún sientes el dolor? Por el valor, que esperaste y nunca llegó. Si fueras capaz ¿irías a cambiar tu pasado, para enmendar un error con una última oportunidad? Y yo podría saber de nuestro futuro. Pero tú aún controlas el pasado. Solo tú sabes si vamos a estar juntos esta noche. Porque todas las noches salvaré tu vida Y todas las noches estaré contigo. Porque todas las noches me quedaré despierto. Y yo sueño con una absolución. Porque todas las noche haré lo correcto. Y todas las noche vendré a ti. Pero todas las noches todo sigue igual En mi sueño de una absolución En la luz de la noche, ¿ves lo que sueñas? Todos tus triunfos y todo lo que algún día serás. Mira a tu alrededor, y tal vez puedas darte cuenta Que la felicidad está atrapada en la miseria. ¿Y quién sabe sobre nuestro futuro? Todos podemos tratar de cambiar el pasado. Solo tú sabes si estaremos juntos esta noche. Porque todas las noches salvaré tu vida. Y todas las noches estaré contigo. Porque todas las noches me quedaré despierto. Y yo sueño con una absolución. Porque todas las noches haré lo correcto. Y todas las noches vendré a ti. Pero todas las noches, todo sigue igual En mi sueño de una absolución. (Instrumental) Porque todas las noches salvaré tu vida. y todas las noches estaré contigo. Y todas las noches me quedaré despierto. Y yo sueño con una absolución. Porque todas las noches haré lo correcto. Y todas las noches vendré contigo. Pero todas las noches, todo sigue igual En mi sueño de una absolución Y verás (y verás) Lo que serás (lo que serás) Y verás (y verás) Todo lo que puedes ser (todo lo que puedes ser) Oh oh Porque todas las noches (todas las noches) Y todas las noches (y todas las noches) Y todas las noches (Y todas las noches) Soñaré (Soñaré) Y verás (y verás) (Sí) que este es mi sueño (todo lo que puedes ser) Y verás Todas las noches (todo lo que puedes ser) Oh Y siempre soñaré (sii) Porque todas noches (todas las noches) Y todas las noches (y todas las noches) Y todas las noches (y todas las noches) Soñaré (soñaré) Ohh, sii, ohh, sii, sii... Ohh, sii, sii, ohh, sii, sii Video thumb|right|335 px Plantillas Categoría:Música Categoría:Temas de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)